Elegant Vengeance
by lexlawliet
Summary: Mikami Teru encounters a situation which reminds him of his violent childhood. But this time he can do something about it. oneshot.


It was late afternoon. That time of day where the sun slowly sinks into the distance and the shadows of the city prepare for the night.

Mikami Teru, now the dutiful owner of the death note, was walking alongside the road, briefcase in hand. _There's plenty for you to do tonight Mikami..._

His long dark coat trailed behind him ever so quietly as the light wind blew back his raven black hair, bringing a sigh of relief to his searing forehead.  
A man of routine, he was tall and slender, and though his build was strong from endless nights at the gym, there was still a weak aura about him.  
He lived alone. And the only salvation he had from an otherwise pointless existence was the death note. This notebook allowed him a chance to take care of the merciless humans which brought misery to the world. He felt he had a purpose.

As he walked further along the street, he heard a faint murmur of conversation around the corner. At first he ignored it, until he heard a young voice sobbing. He strode around the corner to see what was going on. He stopped in his place.

A girl was being shoved around by a young man who was yelling at her. The girl was thin and scrawny, with tousled dark hair hanging over her terrified face. Just like his. The man kept talking.

"You worthless little rat. Give me that necklace."  
"I'm not giving you anything, Onika!"

And so he ripped it off of her neck and threw it to the stone cold ground. It shattered into pieces like a shower of glittering shards.

Mikami's eyes flared up in shock. The man soon noticed him standing there.

"What the hell are you looking at?! Go away before I waste both of you!"

He stayed there. Frozen in anger. She spat in Onika's face. Furious, he swung the back of his hand at her delicate face and she fell down, grasping her cheek.

Mikami, now infuriated with rage, was one step away from writing his name in the notebook. But he didn't.  
_Ruthless human being. I'd like to watch you squirm in agony. The blood pouring out from you. But I feel that simply writing your name down is effortless. I want to hurt you with my bare hands…_

He took three steps towards Onika who was staring at him with crazed eyes as though to say _your next_.

His long arm extended out to grab the man's shoulder and with one elegant swift movement, he threw his clenched fist into the man's face. Such a big impact caused the man to grab hold of Mikami's collar. His black framed glasses fell to the floor and his eyes turned a crimson red. He pulled the man's bruised face up to meet his, and four words flowed from his lips, "You deserve to die."

Mikami's arm pushed the man away after which he ran into the darkness, howling from the agonizing pain of his bloody face. Mikami stood there for a second, watching him run away with an irate gaze on his face.

The girl was still on the ground, clutching her cheek, but looking at him in awe and shock. His dark appearance made him look like some sort of unreal figure. He bent down and held her face.

"Are you okay?"

The girl nodded. He sat beside her and checked for any serious damage.

--"Thank you" He heard her whisper. She then put her hand out and handed him his glasses. He looked at her and smiled. He rarely smiled.

She spoke again.  
"Why did you help me?"

Mikami hesitated. And then spoke.  
"Because, when it happened to me years ago...no-one came to help. I wouldn't want anyone to go through that."

She looked into his sad eyes. It reminded her of someone who had abandoned all hope. But she was certain he was at ease.

"Please tell me your name!"

"It's Mikami."

"Thank you again, Mikami. I'm Shisu." Unexpectedly, she wrapped her arms around him. Mikami was not used to being embraced. But he felt like someone actually cared about him. He was happy that she was grateful. That's what mattered in the end.

He smiled and held her tight. After a suspended moment she let go.

"I should probably be going home now. It's close by."

"Let me walk you home, Shisu."

He held out his arm and she took hold of it, as if never letting go. They walked together into the darkness. Unafraid.  
Mikami had one thought in his head.

_Until tonight, Onika._


End file.
